List of programs broadcast by CNN Philippines
This is a list of programs being broadcast by CNN Philippines, a broadcasting network in the Philippines owned and managed by Nine Media Corporation, an Aliw Broadcasting Corporation affiliate through the facilities of Radio Philippines Network. Its local programming includes news and current affairs programs and lifestyle shows produced by various local production outfits. Some programs can also be seen on the main channel RPN-9 and internationally through RPN USA. As part of the partnership between Nine Media and Turner Broadcasting System, CNN Philippines also broadcasts several programming content from CNN International, CNN USA and Cartoon Network. For the list of the previously aired programs of the former ETC, Solar News Channel and 9TV, check List of programs previously broadcast by CNN Philippines. Current original programming 'News' * Balitaan (2016)First on MNP: Pinky Webb to anchor CNN Philippines' first Filipino-language newscast|publisher= * Busina Balita (2019) * In Case You Missed It (2018) * New Day (2016)First on MNP: CNN Philippines to launch local edition of 'New Day'|publisher= * News Night (2017) ** News Night @ 6pm ** News Night @ 7pm (Monday, Wednesday Edition) ** News Night Weekend * Newsroom (2015)CNN Philippines expands 'Newsroom,' reduces airtime for 'Cebuano' and 'Kapampangan'|publisher= ** Newsroom @ 8amRia Tanjuatco-Trillo is CNN Philippines’ newest anchor|publisher=[[CNN Philippines] Life|last=Ladrido|first=Portia|date=June 8, 2018|accessdate=June 21, 2018] ** Newsroom Ngayon @ 10am ** Newsroom @ 9pm ** Newsroom Junior Editiontitle=Get to know the teen anchors of CNN Philippines Junior CNN Philippines Life|date=August 24, 2018|accessdate=September 1, 2018 ** Newsroom Weekend @ 12nn ** Newsroom Weekend @ 9pm * Updates (2015) ** Breaking News (2015) ** Happening Now (2016) 'Business' * Business Roundup (2018)CNN PHILIPPINES SETS PREMIERE DATE FOR 'BUSINESS ROUND-UP'|publisher=Media Newser Philippines|accessdate=July 6, 2018 'Sports' * Sports Desk (2012)* ** Sports Desk @ 10:30amANDREI FELIX TO ANCHOR THE NEW MORNING EDITION OF 'SPORTS DESK'|publisher=Media Newser Philippines|date=July 23, 2016|accessdate=August 2, 2016 ** Sports Desk @ 10pmCHARLES TIU TAKES OVER AS ANCHOR OF 'SPORTS DESK'|publisher=Media Newser Philippines|date=February 13, 2018|accessdate=February 13, 2018 ** Sports Desk Weekend 'Public service' * Traffic Center (2015) 'Public affairs' * CNN Philippines Presents (occasional, 2016) * Don't Take It Personality (produced by Presidential Communications Operations Office, 2019) * Du30 on Duty (produced by Presidential Communications Operations Office, 2019) * Med Talk Health Talk (2012-2017; 2018, also aired on RPN)* * On the Record (2016, also aired on RPN) * Politics as Usual (2019, also aired on RPN)PIA HONTIVEROS' NEW POLITICAL TALK PROGRAM 'POLITICS AS USUAL TO DEBUT TONIGHT|publisher=Media Newser Philippines|date=February 21, 2019|accessdate=February 21, 2019 * The Source (2016)PINKY WEBB TO HOST CNN PHILIPPINES' NEW INTERVIEW SHOW 'THE SOURCE'|publisher=Media Newser Philippines|date=September 24, 2016|accessdate=September 25, 2016 * The Story of the Filipino (2016) * Uswag Pinas! (produced by Presidential Communications Operations Office, 2019) 'Infotainment and talk' * ASEAN Spotlight TV (produced by People's Television Network, 2019) * Behind the Brand (occasional, 2018) * Drive (2014–2015, 2016)* * I Heart PH (2019) * Just Fur Babies (2019) * Kitchen Stories (2019) * Leading Women (2015) * Living Well (for online viewing; 2018) * Thank God It's the Weekend (2019) * Salaam TV (produced by People's Television Network, 2019) * Where to Next? (for online viewing; 2018) * Wholesome Meals, Better Life (co-produced by San Miguel Corporation; 2018, also aired on RPN) 'Religious' * SM Megamall TV Healing Mass with Fr. Mario Sobrejuanite (2014, delayed telecast from IBC)* * The Word Exposed with Luis Antonio Cardinal Tagle (2019) 'Segments' * Check-In * CNN Philippines Billboard* * CNN Philippines Snippets * The Scoop* * Up to Speed Current acquired programming 'CNN International and HLN-provided newscasts' * CNN Newsroom (2017) ** CNN Newsroom with Natalie Allen (Monday) ** CNN Newsroom with John Vause (Tuesday to Friday) * Morning Express with Robin Meade (2015) * Weekend Express with Lynn Smith (2015) ''Stories'' documentary block (since 2013) * CNN Freedom Project (occasional) 'Lifestyle' * Business Traveller (2015) * CNN Style (2018) * Great Big Story (2019) * Make Create Innovate (2018) * Vital Signs with Dr. Sanjay Gupta (2016) 'Showbiz' * Hollywood Express (2014)* 'Public affairs' * Amanpour (2016, 2018) * Reliable Sources (2015–2016, 2017) * Smerconish (2016) * TalkAsia (2015) 'CNN-produced segments' * Health Minute * Hollywood Minute** * Jeanne Moos** * Take a Look at This * Caught on Cam 'Cartoon Network' * Adventure Time (2018) * We Bare Bears (2018) 'Sports' * 2019–20 NBA season (2019) Notes * Rebranded/retained Solar News Channel/9TV carry-overs. ** First aired on 9TV as lead-up/promotional segments. Previously aired on CNN Philippines See also *Media group deplores termination of 60 CNN Philippines workers References Radio Philippines Network Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:CNN Philippines shows CNN